Carrier materials for drug delivery are found within a broad range of materials, polymers, metals and ceramics.
General aspects of ceramics for use in drug delivery of drugs are given in by Ravaglioli et al. in J Mater Sci Mater Med. 2000 11(12):763-71 and by Lasserre and Bajpaj in Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems, 15,1 (1998).
In a number of related patents and patent applications the use of Chemically Bonded Ceramics (CBC) (such as sulphates, phosphates, silicates and aluminates), especially the use of Ca-aluminate based materials (CA) has been proposed as implant materials within odontology and within orthopaedics, but also as carrier systems for drug delivery.
Biocompatible cements based on calcium aluminate are e.g. described in the patent application “U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,301 Heat generating biocompatible ceramic materials”, claiming priority from SE-0202895-9, filed Sep. 30, 2002. This document describes an implant material for use as a carrier material in drug delivery. Another related patent application “WO2004058194 Chemically bonded biomaterial with tailored properties” has been published. Said application discloses a biomaterial for use in drug delivery.
In EP1795171 A1 “Powdered GBC system with improved reaction feature” the use of the system as a carrier is also presented.
In view of the prior art ceramic compositions, there is a need for a carrier material for drug delivery that exhibits improved safety of the drug delivery system with regard to a) how the drug is incorporated, b) where it is released, and c) how the drug is released.
An implant for use in drug administration should meet the above mentioned criteria and must also take account of and control the setting and curing reactions in vitro and in vivo, as well as to control the porosity of the finally cured material and use of additives, and processing agents, to assure an optimal microstructure.